This disclosure relates generally to the field of golf clubs. More particularly, it relates to a golf club head with a textured striking face.
A common goal of golf club head design, specifically for iron-type and utility-type club heads, and more particularly for wedges, is to create a striking face for the club head that imparts significant spin to a struck golf ball. The striking face of such a club head typically has a plurality of parallel horizontal grooves or scorelines. These scorelines assist in imparting spin at least by channeling water and debris as well as by increasing the friction between the striking face and the surface of the golf ball. Further improvements in the spin-imparting characteristics of club head striking faces have included the provision of low-scale surface textures in addition to, or in place of, the conventional scorelines.